Silence
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: He hated the silence. It always brought back memories of that night. The night where he nearly lost his life, where she had tragically lost hers to that monster. His friend, his sister. :One shot: Roland Kincaid. Please R&R Rated M


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. They belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema.

**Title**: Silence

**Genre**: Horror/Suspense

**Rating**: M – language, death, gore.

**Summary:** Kincaid hated silence. It reminded him of that night, the night when his whole life was turned upside down. How the screams of his sister died away into a horrifying silence that made him realise that she was gone. How she was silenced by Freddy Krueger. Forever.

**NOTE:** This is set just after the scene in NoES 3 when Kincaid loses it in the group therapy room the day after Philip's death. It is just a short while after he is sent sent to the quiet room for his outburst.

For the purpose of this one shot, I have decided that perhaps Kristen Parker wasn't the only Elm Street child with the power to pull people in and out of her dreams. For this one shot, Roland Kincaid has a younger sister who has this power also! A little development for his character/family life. Please read and review!

**FK~FK~FK~FK**

**Silence**

Roland Kincaid groaned inwardly. Disgusted that he was here yet again. In the fucking quiet room. That Dr Sims was a useless bitch. She didn't know, didn't understand the danger he was in if he slept. That they were all in danger of dying if they dared to close their eyes to dream. Kristen, Joey, Jennifer, Taryn and Will were his targets, on his hit list. That burnt fucker was after each of them. Why couldn't the doctors not see this?

The only person he could tell that they could possibly trust is the new doctor. Nancy Thompson. She knew something. He was certain of it. But firstly, his current situation had to be dealt with. Namely, surviving another night in these four walls. He mumbled incoherently to himself, trying to break the silence. He leaned his head against the padded wall as he huddled in the far corner of the room. His breathing was starting to slow gradually as the sedative slowly kicked in.

Shaking his head gently he stared at the doorway, straining to keep his eyes open. Mumbling and singing quietly to himself the Bob Marley song '**3 Little Birds**' that always made Rochellesmile and at ease whenever she woke up from her nightmares. _"Don't worry, about a thing. Cos every little thing gonna be alight" _But in the end it wasn't alright. Not for her, not for him.

He sighed despondently and continued to mutter to himself, not wanting the silence to consume him. It would always lead to something else, to someone else. To the quiet slumber of sleep. He needed sound, constant noise. To keep him alert, awake. To block out the memories and the pain that still gripped him inside from that night. The night Rochelle Kincaid, his younger sister aged just 12 years old died. Was killed by that monster that was haunting them in their dreams for the last two to three months.

It was just one month after they both started to have bad dreams that Rochelle had confided in him that she had been suffering from them. He was shocked that she too was having nightmares, foolishly believing that it was only effecting him. And not just that they were nightmares, but of the same guy. The burnt disfigured face, brown fedora hat, dirty red and green sweater, black trousers and boots. Who could forget the murderous weapon on his right hand? A glove with four long blades on each finger, which sickeningly was covered in blood. From that night they had first found out that they were both having the same nightmare, they made a pact to look out for each other when they slept. Taking turns to stay awake while the other one tried to get some sleep. It had worked on a few nights, but there were occasions when the person looking out would fall asleep and Kincaid knew that when their injuries began to appear on their bodies that the nightmares would lead to tragedy. And he was right. It did lead to tragedy, to Rochelle's death and made him despise the silence that continued to torture him to this day...

_**xxx-Flashback-xxx**_

_To say that Roland and Rochelle Kincaid were terrified was an understatement. There pupils were dilated with fear, as they ran through the old decrepit Elm Street house. It was the same each time they slept. They were always lured here and then would become lost in the vast corridors that seemed to expand and be added to with each nightmare. As though the house was changing it's outlay, the number of rooms increasing, changing positions. Like some sort of twisted maze, that constantly confused you as you tried to escape. _

_Roland tightened his grip on his younger sister's hand, looking down at her as he stood nearly a foot taller than her. Her hair was tied in braids, with various coloured beads at the end of each of them. Her body was more or less smothered in an oversized t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Her big brown eyes tried to keep at bay the tears of horror at the faint sound of metal upon metal somewhere in the distance. _

_They quickly slowed down to a stop, both their breath coming out in short puffs. They had been running for a very long time, for god knows how long. They didn't know how long they were asleep. _

_Rochelle turned to face her big brother and began to apologise, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep! I tried so hard. I'm just so tired, I only rested my eyes for a few seconds!"_

_Roland sighed and drew her close into a comforting hug, then kissed her forehead lightly. "Hey baby girl, it's okay. As long as we stick together in the dream we'll be okay"_

_She forced a smile and nodded, thankful that she had pulled him into her dream when she had drifted off to sleep. It was only a few weeks ago that she had admitted to him of her little gift. The ability to pull people into her dreams and to wake herself up, along with whoever was in her dream. Which was the last few weeks mainly him, her brother Roland. Her power had saved them rescued them from this burnt boogie-man on a few nights. Or on a few times they had managed to wake themselves up by slamming their hands bodies against the scalding metal furnace. This was when she was too petrified to use her powers, the nightmare had scared her too much for her to wake them up using her gift. _

_Their parents over the last month or so had become very inquisitive, wondering why they were spending so much time together. Especially during the night. Well, they both knew it was to keep an eye out on each other, to stop them from falling asleep. But they couldn't tell their folks that, could they? That they were terrified of falling asleep, that some guy was after them trying to somehow kill them while they slept? _

_At least Roland was there to keep her awake during the night, with his cheeky attitude, making her smile or laugh with his jokes. Anything to keep their minds off their dreams. She vaguely remembered the first dream she had of that guy or the dreams after it. It was all a blur, the images all blended in together, distorted and muddled. But she could always remember that song, as clear as day. Sometimes during the day she would find herself humming it. It was eerily catchy. It just stuck in her head, she couldn't shake it away. _

_Just like these damn dreams, they wouldn't go away. Her and Roland knew that they were getting worse. It was when the cuts and burn marks began to appear on their arms and legs that it occurred to them both that for some bizarre and horrifying reason their dreams were real and that their lives were in danger. They had to figure out a way to make these dreams stop. For good. _

_Rochelle jumped as she nearly collided into her brother's back as he he came to an abrupt stop at the beginning of an old dimly lit hallway. Cautiously she peered around his bulky frame, her face scrunching up in disgust at the scene before them. _

_The walls were cracked, the plaster peeling away revealing the wood underneath while there was splatters of blood smeared here and there. On the ground were broken toys, the skeletal remains of young children, with the stench of death lingered in the air. They held their breaths as the faint sound of children whimpering and crying came from each of the four doors, two of them on either side of the hallway. _

_Their grip tightened on each other's hands as they slowly turned around, ready to go back the way they came. But to their dismay the doorway had gone. The only way now, was forward. _

_Slowly and with prudence they took a few steps forward, glancing to each doorway on either side of them. Then suddenly they froze as a young girl aged about 5 or 6, with blond curls scampered out of the room to their right. Her head was twisted to a right angle on her shoulder, her head lopsided downwards. Her neck was broken in two. _

_She limped towards them, her little pink lips curling into a haunting grin showing that some of her teeth were missing, with black and blue bruises around her cheeks and lips. Indicating that someone had punched her face repeatedly. A torrent of blood gurgled from her lips as parted them, starting to sing the first line of the jump rope song. "One two Freddy's coming for you..."_

_She continued to repeat the line over and over, swaying from side to side as she remained rooted to the spot a few feet from them. They gasped and scurried past her, ready to run from the hallway when another figure appeared from the room to their left. _

_This time it was a small boy, aged 9 or so, the left side of his body was horribly burnt, his brown hair was scorched away from his skull showing deep scar tissue. Smoke still sizzled from his flesh, as though he had just escaped his fiery demise. His sad green eyes stared drearily at them, his lips trembling as he started to whisper the second line of the song, "Three four better lock your door..." Again just like the first dead dream child he continued to sing this line over and over. _

_Rochelle let out a short scream and clutched Roland's side tightly and slowly the inched past the boy, but their gaze was soon caught as a third child came from the room on their far right. The young girl was about 10 and was literally dragging her body along the ground. Both her legs were amputated, blood trailing steadily from the bottom half of her body from where her legs were severed. Her nimble fingers grasped the frayed carpet as she pulled herself away from the doorway. Blood-shocked eyes glared morbidly at them, blood spitting from her lips as she sang the third line, "Five six, grab your crucifix" Just as before, over and over..._

_The fourth child came from the last door to their left, a boy aged 6 with his stomach gutted out. His intestines were drooped over the side of his torn flesh, with his liver, kidneys and bladder all missing from his cadaver. His eyes were also gouged out from his face, his crimson blood flowing down his face in several lines. A low strained pain filled voice fluttered from his lips as he hissed, "Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..."_

_Both brother and sister expected one last child to appear from the doorway at the end of the hallway in front of them. But there was nothing. Until a low impish giggle echoed from the darkness in front. The voice was all too familiar as it leered, "Nine ten, never sleep again..."_

_In a blink of an eye all the four maimed children combusted into flames, their screams and squeals of agony resonating throughout the hallway. Roland flinched backwards, keeping his sister close to him as the burning children tried to stagger forward toward them, their arms reaching out to grab the as they pleaded for help. _

_Soon, the fire that consumed them grew higher in intensity and then quickly dissipated, their charred remains turning to ash as a light wind blew their corpses away. _

_Rochelle breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to Roland, whose gaze was locked upon the doorway directly in front of them. Despite it being pitch black, he could just about make out a small orange glow far in the distance, that grew brighter with each passing second. Something was being set alight. Knowing that something was gong to happen, Roland reach down to grab Rochelle's hand and took a step backwards. "We've got to go..."_

_She began to nod when a strong gust of wind lurched her forward, towards the darkened room ahead of them. Her grip on Roland's hand faltered making her scream as she was flung forward at an incredible speed, but surprisingly she managed to grasp onto the rim of the doorway with both her hands. Her big brown eyes widened in terror as the wind grew more strident. "Help me!"_

_Her brother had somehow flung himself into the door-frame of one of the rooms to his left. His right hand gripped the wooden rim of the doorway as he tried to reach out for her with his left hand, "You have to reach out for me"_

_She sobbed and strained with all her might to reach out for him with her right hand. They were mere inches apart when the wind grew even stronger, like the wind from a torrential hurricane and quickly her grip faltered. Her screams piercing the dreamscape as she disappeared into the darkness. Her face disappearing in a flash. _

_Roland roared in dismay and let go of the doorway, hoping that the wind would blast him into the darkened room. But the wind faded away and a large thick steel door sealed the doorway shut, locking Rochelle in another part of this twisted dream world. _

_In a fit of rage, he ran towards the door and repeatedly slammed his fist against it. Not caring if he broke his bones or not, he had to get to his sister. "Don't you touch her!"_

_There was a maniacal laugh followed by the screech of metal upon metal on the other side, "Hey, boy! Let's see who can get to her first!"_

_Roland face went alert as the door screeched open, now revealing the mass labyrinth that was the power plant. Attached to the ceilings were small light bulbs, some of them were in working order. While others were not. Leaving some passageways darker than others. _

_Taking slow steps he moved prudently through the power plant, venturing deeper into the maze. His pace picking up quickly,knowing that it was imperative that he got to Rochelle before that guy did. Or only god knew what he would do to her. The mere thought of this made him shiver in disgust and trepidation. _

_Minutes went by and despite shouting out for her countless times, there was no sign of her. _

_He grunted and cursed in aggravation, then came to a stop at an intersecting corridor. "Rochelle, answer me!"_

_Again, not a sound. Not a whimper or scream for help. He scowled and then gasped as he heard a small screech of metal from up ahead. Then came a low snarl, Freddy's voice breaking through the eerie silence, "Can't find your little sister, huh? How about I help you hear her?"_

_He held his breath, wondering what the fuck he meant by that? He listened attentively for any sign of her, but as before the silence lingered on and on. He felt as though it would last an eternity when his sister's soft sobs erupted from somewhere far ahead of him, crying out for assistance. _

"_H-help me...Roland! Please..."_

_Then it began, her screams of dread and consternation. They grew in crescendo, making Roland skin crawl. In a flash he was running, his feet pounding off the hard concrete ground as he edged closer to where her screams were coming from. _

_However, her screams slowly subsided until she started to sob uncontrollably. Then her voice faded away. Roland skidded to a halt, not know what way to go. Her voice was the only way he could tell where she was. "Where is she, you bastard?"_

_There was a malevolent chuckle as Freddy growled, mocking him. "You're not good at this game? Are you, little piggy?"_

_The young man hissed angrily, trying to find his voice to reply. He was cut off by the faint whimpering coming from directly ahead, that faltered away once again. Taking a deep breath he stormed forward, using every last piece of energy he had, hoping that he was going to her just in time. Finding a large dirt stained blanket in front entrance he pulled it apart, his eyers widening in silent fear. Rochelle was lying motionlessly on the ground. Her lifeless eyes staring upwards, blood starting to pool around her body, from her wrists. _

_Shivering he advanced towards her, the silence was deafening as he knelt beside her and lifted her body onto his lap, cradling her quietly. He wanted her to speak, to whisper, to whimper. To make any kind of noise. Anything! Just to let him know that she was okay, that she was still alive. That this dream wasn't real, that this boogie man that was after them was nothing but a figment of their imagination. That everything was going to be fine. _

_His dark eyes darted from left to right, wondering where that fucker was. Soon anger consumed him, his hands curling into fists and slowly he set her dead body back onto the ground. Fuck this, he may not have tried to hurt that bastard before, but he was sure as hell was going to try! Gently he kissed her forehead and rose to his feet, ready to search for Freddy. _

_The silence was soon shattered by Freddy's claw as he dragged it across metal. Roland flinched and spun around coming face to face with him as he sprung forward from the shadows. His bladed glove was raised high and he brought them down towards the young man's face as he flung his hands up to protect his face._

_Roland jerked awake, his face covered in a hot sweat as his scream faltered away. He staggered forward out of his bed towards his motionless sister as she sat in the chair at the window. There was a small commotion from the landing and soon his bedroom door sprung open, the light flickering on as his parents stood before him. Their worried faces staring at him as he weakly crouched at his sister's side, whispering for her to wake up. Her head drooped forward, blood dripping from her right wrist while in her left hand was a small razor stained in her blood. _

"_Oh, my god!" his mother shrieked, "What's happened?"_

_Roland drearily looked up, growing weaker with each second and he gradually looked down to his own right wrist feeling liquid spewing from his flesh. He too had a long thin laceration along his wrist. That bastard had got him too! Just why was he after them? He groaned, his vision going blurry. His mothers' frantic screams and his father's concerned voice fading away as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and yet again his world was plunged into silence..._

**_xxx-End Flashback-xxx_**

Roland was snapped out of his harrowing flashback as he heard the faint rumblings of the furnaces and boilers coming to life as he entered his dream. He mumbled to himself, hating thinking back to that night. It was the last thing he wanted playing on his mind when he was about to confront Freddy. The only thing he wanted was a way to get this fucker out of his life, to avenge his sister's death. Perhaps this new doctor could help him, there was something about Nancy Thompson that made him have hope for the future. Maybe she could help him and the others battle their dreams, battle their boogie-man. To help him not be afraid of the silence anymore...


End file.
